


When You Were Hurting

by scarletsptember



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Concussions, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsptember/pseuds/scarletsptember
Summary: It wasn't the concussion talking and it wasn't misplaced feelings because Sid was taking care of him. Time wasn't going to change Jake's mind. Not about this.





	When You Were Hurting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykalia/gifts).



> Nykalia left me a comment on my ficlet collection and it was too good to deny myself the opportunity of writing it (I may or may not have two other ideas to write thanks to you as well!). 
> 
> I always welcome prompts and pairings so feel free to let me know what you want to see.

                Sidney was quiet as he stepped inside. His house was cool and quiet just like it had been since he left to get lunch for Jake. He understood what it felt like being torn from the ice and how scary it could be not being able to do the simple things that you had once been able to do.  It was hard for Sid not being about to watch television, read, play on his phone.  How shattering the migraines and the loss of his equilibrium could be.

That’s probably why he offered his place up for Jake to recuperate in after he found out Jake had isolated himself in his apartment.  Sid set the bag of take-out on the counter before setting Jake’s food out on a plate instead of bringing it to him in the Styrofoam container. He tucked a bottle of water under his arm as he padded up the stairs.

Jake was in the same spot Sid left him in. He was still sprawled out in guest bedroom with a wet towel on the edge of sliding off his face.  Sid noticed that Jake finally took his advice about the sound machine. Listening to the light whisper of rain glancing off of windows was a lot better to hear then the constant ringing in your ears.

“Jake?”  Sid set the plate and drink down on the night stand. He sat on the bed next to Jake and rubbed a hand across Jake’s chest. “They told you about over sleeping. Come on. I went and got you your favorite.”

Jake dropped a hand on top of Sid’s and left it there. “I’m not hungry.”

Sid hugged out a laugh. “You should be. You didn’t have breakfast and picked at your food last night. Not eating is only going to make you feel worse.”

Jake picked up the corner of his towel and glared at Sid. “If I would have known you were going to be this pushy about things I wouldn’t have answered the door when you offered for me to stay here.”

“You’re not as scary as you think you are.” Sid grinned down at Jake. “Come on. At least I brought it all up to you.”

Jake had to give Sid that. Sid could have made him brave the stairs. Instead he’s made it entirely too easy for Jake to get comfortable here.  Sid checked up on him, brought him food and something to drink without even having to ask for it. He kept him company, sitting so patiently in the damn chair next to the window.  He didn’t say anything about the cups of tea that went cold or the spills he had to clean up. He only spoke after Jake had had enough of the silence and broke first.

Jake shuffled up the bed and grimaced at the way the motion sent his head reeling. He must have become an easy read because the next thing he knew Sid was helping him sit up with minimal movement and had the pillows settled just right behind him. Before Jake could blink Sid had the plate on his lap and cracked open the bottle of water.

“Thanks.” Jake muttered before tucking in to the pasta. It took a couple of bites before he realized he really was hungry.

Sid waved his thanks off. “I’m going to go grab mine.”

Jake watched Sid slip out of the room and dropped his fork on his plate.  It might just be the fact Sid knew what it was like to have a concussion and he was being nice but it was confusing. Sid had been confusing since Jake was brought up from Wilkes-Barre though. It was common knowledge that while Sid might be physical on the ice but off the ice Sid was different. It wasn’t hard to notice that Sid was deliberate in his touches. He saved any affection for specific moments. A hand to the back of the neck to show he understood that one bad game wasn’t what was going to define them or a sweaty, celebratory hug that lasted just a few seconds. He shied away from anyone other than Flower or Geno.

But that changed. Jake could still feel the ghost of Sid’s fingertips against the small of his back as they walked together to team meals. The way Sid knocked their shoulders together and bumped the backs of their hands against each other.

It started to get more muddled since being here at Sid’s. The way he ran a hand through his curls, calming the raging migraine. His thumbs massaged the nerves above his eyes until the headache had calmed enough for Jake to fall asleep. Every time he’d wake up Sid would be there in the chair reading or had fallen asleep himself. 

He finished off his lunch before setting the plate on the nightstand and closed his eyes. He’d have plenty of time to think about this later. It probably meant nothing and Jake was reading into it when Sid was just being a good friend.  Right now keeping his eyes open was a challenge. His head was starting to hurt. He slid down against the pillows and tossed one over his face to keep the light away.

 

When he woke up Sid was sitting in the chair. The book in his hand was nearly falling from his fingers as he dozed. Jake cleared his throat and watched as Sid shifted in his seat and jerked in surprise when his book fell on top of his foot. Sid rubbed at his eyes before scooping the book back up and looking over at Jake. “Hey.”

“Why are you doing this?” Jake asked.

Sid tilted his head, “Doing what?”

“Being so,” Jake fumbled with the right words, “Nice.”

“I know what it’s like to have a concussion like the one you have.” Sid answered. “It’s unbearable but if you know how to handle it or have someone who can help it makes dealing with it easier.”

“But why let _me_ invade your space. Everyone knows how you can get when people.” Jake questioned. He wasn’t going to let it go just yet. He needed to know why he was different.

“Because,” Sid shrugged a shoulder. As if that was enough of an answer for Jake. He sat up and swung his legs over the side off the bed and made to stand up. He lost his balance and Sid was right in front of him. Warm hands against his waist “You really should sit back down.”

“You should really answer my question.” Jake muttered as he grabbed at Sid’s shoulders to steady himself.

Sid looked down at his feet before looking to meet Jake’s gaze. “Because it’s you.”

Jake blinked trying to figure out what exactly that meant. It didn’t take him very long though.  “You have the worst timing in the world. You know that, right?”

Sid nodded with a small smile, “It’s a curse.”

Jake didn’t give Sid a chance to think. He brushed his lips against Sid’s. It was soft and barely there but it was it definitely couldn’t be seen as anything than what it was meant to be. 

Jake watched the way Sid’s lips dropped open and he fixed his gaze on the floor. He took a shaky breathe and Jake knew what was about to come tumbling from Sid’s lips. He cut him off though. He let his thumb rub along the base of Sid’s throat. “It’s not confusion or the concussion.”

“You,” Sid shook his head before meet Jake’s gaze.  “When you’re cleared and you feel the same way? Let me know. Otherwise this didn’t happen.”

“I doubt anything will change from now and then.” Jake muttered as he sat back down on the bed.

“You’d be surprised.” Sid whispered as he ran his fingers through Jake’s curls. “Get some rest.”

 

Sid was anxious the first day Jake was back on ice. He was in a no-contact jersey and his smile was huge. Sid kept an eye on Jake. Exactly how he would have with any other player who had come back from an injury. He watched as the trainers shuttled Jake off the ice and back in the locker room. Sid did his best to focus on the drills being run and leading the guys through it.

He kept his mind clear as he went through his usual cool down routine. He listened to Geno talk shit with Phil. Hags and Horny were arguing back and forth over something. Sid couldn’t keep up or be bothered to figure out what they were talking about. He let the repetitive motion of the bike calm his racing heart.

He kept thinking back to the way Jake’s lips felt against his own. It was brief but his lips were soft and plush. Sid wanted more than a simple brush of lips. He wanted to know what it felt like to have Jake smiling against him and he wanted to be the person to make Jake’s cheeks flush from attention. The worst part is that he felt guilty for that one kiss. He never wanted to take advantage of Jake. Not while he was slow and confused from the effects of a concussion.  He knew what it was like to be in Jake’s position and to feel like he wanted someone for the attention and care they gave him. Sid knew what it was like to confuse that friendly care with attraction. He knew what it was like to have his heart broken by a teammate and a friend.

He never wanted to do that to Jake.

“I think you might have passed cool down and entered into exercise territory, Sid.” Jake’s voice broke through Sid’s thoughts. He slowed down on the pedals and grabbed the towel Jake had offered him and wiped his face dry.  “Thanks.”

“So I figured I’d go ahead and grab my stuff and head back home.” Jake said softly.

Sid’s heart stuttered in his chest. “Yeah sure. Uh, I’m going to be here a little longer but I can get you my key so you don’t have to wait around.”

Jake pressed his lips together with a sigh. “Sure, yeah. It’ll be nice to have me out of your hair huh?”

Sid hummed underneath his breath as he headed towards his stall. He pulled a key off his keyring and handed it over to Jake. “Just leave it under the doormat. I shouldn’t be too long behind you.”

“Okay, I guess I’ll see you later.” Jake’s smile was forced and Sid wanted to fix that. He watched Jake shuffled out the locker room and towards the exit.

Sid took his time showering and getting changed. If he took long enough it would be like Jake hadn’t even been there. He was surprised to see Jake’s care in his driveway still. He heard the television playing and he walked quietly into the living room. “Hey, I thought you would be gone by now?”

Jake tilted his head back against the couch, “I had something I wanted to do before heading back home.”

“What’s that?” Sid asked as he moved around the couch. He stopped as soon as Jake stood up and moved in front of him.

“I didn’t change my mind. It’s kind of ridiculous but since I’ve gotten to play hockey and gotten to know you, it’s been impossible for me not to like you.” Jake admitted before he reached out and cupped Sid’s cheek. His thumb brushed against the stubble of Sid’s cheek. “I really hope you didn’t change your mind.”

Sid chuckled as he shook his head that no, he did not change his mind. He stepped closer and the toe of his shoe bumped against Jake’s. He brushed his lips against Jake’s. It was the perfect push and pull of taking and giving just what they both wanted. A soft, relieved sigh escaped Jake’s lips and Sid took advantage it. Jake’s hand slipped behind Sid’s neck and the other gripped at the soft cotton at Sid’s back, tugging him closer.

Sid broke away from the kiss. He was unable to focus on anything but how red Jake’s lips had become and the way his chest rose and fell rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. Jake caught his bottom lip with his teeth in a satisfied grin. Sid couldn’t help but mirror the reaction. He was really glad that it hadn’t been the concussion influencing Jake and this was what he wanted because Sid _wanted_ this to keep happening. He had a feeling that whatever happened with Jake, it was going to be a once in a lifetime chance and he was going to take it.


End file.
